


Say You're Sorry

by knittingknerdy



Series: Kalidescope Heart [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bows and Arrows, F/M, Fighting, Guns, Hydra, Lots of Cursing, Reader Insert, Sexual Tension, Violence, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: You just want to walk away from this mission.  All you need is for Clint to say he’s sorry.  
Sara Bareilles, Kaleidoscope Heart, Say You're Sorry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Tb7xQlucmU





	

“God Dammit, Clint!”  You yell out over the noise of fighting and gunshots.

 You duck behind your cover and reload your pistols.  You quickly note that your ammunition is running low.  Probably too low for the number of Hydra agents pouring through the doorway of the room you’re holed up in.  Thankfully, it’s giving you a bottleneck, but eventually they are going to overwhelm you.

 “This is possibly the worst situation you have dragged me into.  And I’m definitely including that situation in Venice.”  You complain as you shift your position to get a better line of sight on the door.  

 You calm your breathing before raising up from your position and shooting the next 4 agents in the doorway.  You quickly take cover again and glance over at Clint as he takes his turn shooting the next few agents.  He barely looks like he registered what you said to him.  

 “So did you take your hearing aids out or are you ignoring me?”  You ask before taking three more shots.  Three more agents down, who knows how more to come.  

 “My hearing aids are in, I just didn’t think what you were saying warranted a response.  Why are you mad at me, anyway?  It’s not like I planned this.”  He let loose an explosive arrow which  thankfully gave you both a short breather.  

 “Why am I mad at you?  Are you fucking serious?”

 “What?”

 “On the jet, when I asked you how many hostiles there were, what did you say?”  You heard movement in the doorway again and stuck your head up to make your shot.  But the smoke and debris made it impossible for you to see them so you sat back down.  

 “I don’t remember.”

 “Exactly!  It was your job to do the recon for this mission.  And when I asked you, you said, and I quote, like 20.  And now you can’t remember, which means you didn’t fucking know in the first place!”  You went to make another shot and your pistol clicked.  In your anger, you had lost track of the rounds you had fired.  You reloaded your guns and sighed.  This was it, 16 more rounds.  

 “Clint,” you tried to get his attention, but failed.  “Clint!”  You yelled again.  Ok, maybe he was ignoring you now.  You took your turn at shooting the agents in the doorway and then crawled over to him.  “Clint, listen.  This is the last of my ammo.  You’re looking pretty low.  I don’t know how many more are out there, but they seemed to have learned to stop walking through the door.  I’m going to put in a distress call.”  

 Clint lowers his head and takes a deep breath.  He looks at you and nods.  You pull out the emergency tracker and activate it.  If the team scrambles, they should be here in 6 hours.  Hopefully the two of you can live that long.  Clint had just peeked his head above the blockade when suddenly his eyes go wide.  

 “Shit!” He exclaims before lunging and covering you.  It’s the last thing you hear before the explosion and everything goes black.

 --

 You groan as light hits your face.  Slowly opening your eyes to take in your surroundings.  Your head is pounding and your whole body aches.  You realize you’re tied to a chair when you try to flex your arms.  

 “Fuck,” you groan.  “Clint?”  You turn your head to figure out if you are alone in the room.  You hear shuffling behind you and strain to see who or what it is.  

 “I’m tied to a chair.  I can’t see you.  I think the explosion blew out one of my hearing aids.”

 “Can you hear me?”

 “Sort of.  Barely.”  

 “At least they didn’t kill us.”  

 “Yet.”

 “Not helpful, Clint.”  You sigh.  As you shift your leg to try and get more comfortable, you feel a familiar push of the knife you keep in your boot.  You have no idea how the guards missed it, but you won’t complain.  “Clint!  Clint, I think I-”

 “Ugh, what?  I get it.  You think this is all my fault.  I swear if I had a hand free I’d turn off my hearing aids so I wouldn’t have to listen to you bitch at me.”

 “Excuse me?” You can’t believe his response.  After muttering a few choice curse words in his direction, you begin to try to work you feet free.  Thankfully they didn’t tie your legs too tight and you work your feet out of your boots and free of the ties.  After that, it’s just a bit of contortion and dexterous foot action to get your boot to your hand to dig out your knife.  

 As you cut away at the bonds on your hands you speak again.  “You know, all I wanted was for you to say you’re sorry.  Just say you’re sorry and I won’t leave your sorry ass here.”  

 “What do you mean?”

 You exclaim and stand up as your bonds come loose.  You slip on your boots and begin searching the room for weapons.  

 “Wait!  How the hell did you get out?”  Clint yells at you.  You smile and show him the knife stowed carefully in your boot.  “Come on babe.  Let me out.  You can’t fight them all by yourself.”  This earns nothing more than a raised eyebrow from you.  

 Unfortunately your search is fruitless and you realize that they only way you are getting out is together.  

 You walk over to Clint and straddle his lap, earning a surprised grunt from him.  “While I’m enjoying this more than I should right now, and I think that is something we should explore later, I would really love it if you would untie me.”

 You smile at him.

 Clint sighs, loudly.  “I’m sorry.”  

 “For?”

 “I’m sorry for not doing the proper recon for this mission.” You nod. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.  I’m sorry I got us captured and nearly got us both killed.  You are the best Avenger ever and I’m lucky you even talk to me, let alone sleep with me.”

 “Was that so hard?” You tease.

 “Well, it is now.” He smirks at you with a wink, causing you to roll your eyes.  You grab your knife out of your boot and reach behind him to cut his hands free.  He groans as your hips roll against him.  As soon as Clint’s hands are free, they are on your hips.  

 “I really am sorry.  It’s been a long week.”  Clint actually manages to look apologetic this time.  

 You lean forward to kiss him lightly.  “I know.  Let’s go fuck up some Hydra soldiers to make you feel better.  I’d like to not look like we need rescuing when Tony shows up.”  

 “God, I love you.”  


End file.
